


Fighting Words

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26833168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “What the hell is that?”
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Fighting Words

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt # 709 "dictionary"

“What the hell is that?” asked Torres.

They had been writing up their reports, when Bishop and McGee had gotten into an argument about a word. He hadn’t been paying much attention, only vaguely noticing when Bishop left, but her return with a giant… brick was much more noticeable.

Bishop didn’t answer, just thumped the brick on McGee’s desk. She flipped it open – that thing was a _book_? – and pointed to something in it.

“Ha!” she said, triumphant.

McGee scowled. “Fine, fine, I’ll change my report.”

“What’s the matter, Torres?” said Gibbs, sweeping in, “You’ve never seen an unabridged dictionary?”

THE END


End file.
